The Star of Malkuth
by Picup
Summary: [AU][Discontinued] She calls herself the Female Thief 001, the Star of Malkuth. Precious jewels that belong to Nobles from Malkuth have been stolen by this thief. Guy Cecil is brought onto this case, but gets more than what he bargains for.
1. The Case

A/N: Hey hey I'm still alive o.o;

Yeah, I said before that my next TOTA story wasn't coming until the new section was going to be made (Which may take a while now...) or Christmas drew a lot closer.

... Okay I couldn't help it. You see... It involves ideas and the reviewers from Observation... So here I am, with a... Chapter story? WHAT THE? Yes, it is AU. No it doesn't take place in the modern times. Ehh... Yeah I don't have much to talk about it... Other than the fact it probably will (which means yeah basically oo; ) end up being a GuyxNatalia story... DON'T HURT ME.

I swear, I will try to devote much time into this story as it takes... But if I hit a writers block don't blame me ..; Disclaimer-ness time.

Disclaimer: I do not own TOTA duhh.

---

"Y-You're going to Malkuth?"

The inquiring words sputter out of Luke fon Fabre, the younger son of Duke Fabre. He was seated on his couch, next to a brown, haired woman, and across a strawberry-blonde Princess. The blonde hair girl nods, her fingers slightly fiddle around on her lap but she keeps her perfect posture.

"I am, as a daily trip to check the conditions in Malkuth."

She could see the red headed man go apprehensive, while the woman beside him grows a bit tenser. The pair was worried for her personal safety, after all, there has been a serious of events that have involved thievery in Malkuth, which made the country a bit more dangerous – but that didn't stop travelers. The woman gave a reassuring pat on Luke's leg, letting her shoulders drop as she relaxes a little.

"Your Father isn't going?"

She asks, usually the King would be the one to take the daily trip to Malkuth to meet with Emperor Peony. Her dark, azure eyes study the blonde woman, a hint of curiosity reflecting off of them. The Princess shakes her head.

"My Father is busy dealing with issues within our own country, and I _insisted _on going in his place. After all, I am the Princess of Kimlasca-Lavaldear"

She pauses, before a small smile tugs on her face.

"I will be fine Tear. A group of Kimlascan soldiers are escorting me, and if you have forgotten, I have learned healing arts, and have trained in the skills of a bow."  
"If that's the case, than I could contact Guy when they send out a carrier pigeon of your presence!"

Luke exclaims, basically leaping off his couch, and runs out the door. Tear sighs heavily at the boy's sudden excitement, but a small smile appears as she stands up.

"I'm sure Guy will be able to show you around Grand Chokmah. Luke and I will join you when Duchess Fabre recovers from her illness. Good luck on your trip Princess Natalia, now if you would excuse my leave."

She bows, than goes off to check on Luke's mother. Natalia giggles quietly; Tear was always so tense and uses formalities a lot. She stands up now, dusting off her royal garments. She sighs quietly, her emerald eyes drifting off to the window. There was more to this trip that meets the eye, that was why she had insisted on going, but maybe this time…

"Princess Natalia, may I take a moment of your time?"

She quickly snaps out of her day dream and nods. She takes her own leave, following the person out of the Duke's manor.

---

"E-Excuse me your Highness?"

A young, blonde man knelt down in front of the Emperor of Malkuth, Peony the Ninth, bowing respectfully. Peony just grins, leaning on one of his arms.

"As I said before Gailardia, I am excusing you as my servant, but putting you on the 'Star of Malkuth' case. You will be working with Jade and the rest of the Malkuth army on solving this case. I can't have my country in danger now you know?"

He explains once again, before standing up from his throne, and stretching out.

"Now, I must be off, a word came in yesterday that Princess Natalia, representing King Ingobert the Sixth, will be arriving in a few days. So that requires me to prepare a few things, give her a nice welcome."

He says, making his way to the door. On his way out, he pats Guy on the shoulder, than passes him a letter, mumbling about a message from Luke or something similar like that. Guy stands up, shaking his head as Peony leaves. Knowing the Emperor, he was going to flirt with the maids again. He also heads out the door, opening the message on his way out.

---

"Oh? And what brings you here Guy?"

Ruby eyes fall upon the blonde man, who steps into his office. He pushes the boring paper work off to the side, and waits patiently for Guy to say why he was here.

"By the order of his Majesty, Emperor Peony the Nin—"  
"Oh come now, you don't have to be so formal around me."

Jade cut him off before he could say the whole formal order. He had known Guy for at least a few months by now, so they were acquaintances, or what some people would say, friends.

"S-Sorry. But I was excused for a bit of being his Majesty's servant. And I was assigned to assist you in the Star of Malkuth case."

Guy rubs his head, grinning sheepishly. His blue eyes widen slightly, watching Jade pull out a stack of documents afterwards. He goes over to his desk, picking up the first document in the pile.

"Those are all the information we have on the case. It may look like a lot, but it really isn't. Just a lot of testimonies on what the Nobles had 'seen' of the Thief. The more important information is all on the paper you are holding."

Jade states, leaning back in his chair, watching Guy scan through the first document. Guy pulls up a chair in front of the Colonel's desk, reading the information the military managed to gather.

"So he—"  
"Actually, our thief is a female. She calls herself Female Thief 001, the Star of Malkuth. That's where the name of the case comes from."

He corrects, chuckling in his mind. When he told Guy about the Female Thief, he some what squirms in his seat. Guy had a phobia of women; it goes all the way back when he was a child – during the destruction of the House of Gardios. He still loved them though; all he could do is day dream, watch, and drool about them.

"M-Moving on… She steals valuable jewels. A lot of the rich have been robbed and it seems the robberies happen in the Grand Chokmah area, a couple has also taken place in Keterburg…"  
"Ah, we have our hands full with this case."

Jade casually says, his eyes slowly moving towards the window. He stares at the sparkling waterfalls of Grand Chokmah, a smirk plastering on his face.

This might be as fun as the skirmish with General Cecille and her brigade when Malkuth and Kimlasca were sworn enemies.

---

A/N: Yup, that's the end for the first chapter basically...

Not to many comments I guess. (Oh and Star if you're curious, I'm in the process of writing your request you asked me in the Fanclub x) )

Uhh... Until... next time? When... I eventually update? -runs before gets shot-


	2. Stowaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss…

Can we /please/ have our section ..?

---

"Good Morning Princess Natalia."

A Knight had greeted, as he saluted the Princess who passed by him. She smiled, greeted him back and continued on her morning walk. Her jade eyes stare out the ships window. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining brightly in the sky, and there was not a cloud in sight. It was a perfect day for sailing and traveling by sea, land or even air.

The last few days have been different than the cushy life Natalia was use to. She did go through public works and worked with the needy every day. But at the end of all of it, she had a nice home to return to with a dinner that could be considered a feast and a cozy bed to curl up to.

With the thievery going around in Malkuth, the travel boat had to be checked thoroughly at the Kaitzur Naval Port before they would move on. This has made them behind schedule by a few hours. Other than that, the boat ride was boring and very uneventful.

Her attention was drawn to the familiar clanking of the armor of a couple of Kimlascan knights. There was a couple moving outside, an empty, wooden crate in their hands. She would have to assume that it was a supply box that they had used up already. An idea clicked into her head, as she turned a left down the hall way and went into her room.

---

She came out minutes later, dressed in a long turquoise and white shirt, with long white boots and was armed with a bow and around her was a quiver full of arrows. It wouldn't hurt to practice her archery skills on the boat – after all, she didn't want her skills to go dull incase of an emergency. It also gave her something to do.

She stood at a distance from the crate, holding the bow like her teacher had taught her. She placed the arrow on the bow, and aimed for one spot on the crate. She let go, and the arrow propelled forward, hitting the crate with a thud. She continued on like this a few more times, earning the attention of a few knights who had been patrolling the area. She took another arrow, aiming it once more.

"We have a Stowaway!"

"Grab her!"  
"It's the thief! The Star of Malkuth!"

Voices had shouted from the other side of the ship. The sounds of metal crashing on each other came abruptly. Battle cries came from various knights as they were trying to catch the 'Star of Malkuth'.

Natalia quickly veered in the direction of the cries, letting off her arrow with out the proper aim. This made the arrow fly overboard, and the knights just watched in awe. The commander of the knights ran by, and yelled at the others to support the group on the other side. Natalia slung her bow over her shoulder, and quickly followed the knights to the other side of the ship.

---

"I never knew the Star of Malkuth could be so short."  
"I told you already! I am not a thief! And stop calling me short!"  
"Yeah? Than why are you on a ship to Malkuth? Planning your next great robbery?"  
"Beca—wait. This is a ship to Malkuth?"

A couple of Knights were in a spare room with this so called 'Star of Malkuth. Natalia was also there, sitting idly on the side watching the interrogation. The 'thief' was a girl, no older than the age of thirteen. She had dark, chestnut hair that was put up in two pig-tails. On her shoulder there was a puppet – which she had used to battle a couple of knights from earlier.

The knights exchanged looks, before nodding to the girl's question. The girl let out a whine, and grabbed the doll on her shoulder.

"Aw man! Tokunaga this is your fault! You said this would take us back to Daath!"

She shook the doll, and cursed at it now. The knights exchanged looks again, now they thought the girl was just plain crazy. Natalia shifted around in her seat, before she spoke up.

"Sir Knights, I can watch the prisoner while you report to the commander about our current situation. I believe this is not the thief that we have heard of."  
"But Princess… We could never put you in so much danger! And who knows about what this girl can do! I mean, she already injured a group of our men!"  
"Do not worry, I don't think she will hurt me under this circumstance."

The Knights hesitated, before the reluctantly nodded. They saluted to Natalia, before they took their leave from the room. Natalia turned to face the girl, to meet with dark, chocolate eyes that were lit up at the sound of the word 'princess'.

"Oh wow! You're a Princess?!? Imagine all the nice clothes you have… The good food… The money! Money!"

She was all excited at the moment, and shook Tokunaga even more. Natalia gave an uncertain smile, as she folded her arms.

"May I ask for your name?"  
"Oh yeah! Ionian Sergeant, Anise Tatlin! Oracle Knights, Fon Master Guard. Happily at your service Princess!"

She gave her a playful salute, grinning from ear to ear. The Princess nodded slowly, as she took her name in. _'So this is a girl from Daath… Not to mention a Fon Master Guard'_ She thought, before deciding to introduce herself.

"Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lavaldear, the Princess of Kimlasca. We are on a travel boat to Grand Chokmah."  
"Grand Chokmah? Oh that will work! I'll visit Colonel Curtiss and send a message to Ion! I'm sure he will understand!"

Natalia raised a brow. Was she talking about the famous Jade Curtiss? Or otherwise, known as Jade the Necromancer? She moved that thought out of her mind when she felt a tug at her arm. Anise was pulling at her arm, in attempt to get her attention.

"Come on Natalia! You just have to show me around the ship!"

Anise said, and dragged the Princess out of the room. Natalia blinked, she was use to having commoners call her by 'Princess' or any other royal surnames. Having some one else, other than close friends of hers call her by 'Natalia' just had a nostalgic feeling to it. A smile crossed her face as she was dragged out of the room.

This boat trip just got a little bit more interesting.'

---

Guy sat in his room that was in his noble house hold. Documents were scattered all over his floor. Most documents were on Fon Tech machines and The Star of Malkuth case. In his hand was a recent message he receive from Luke. He gave a small smile, his azure eyes slowly drifted to the ceiling.

"Natalia's coming huh…?"

He mumbled to himself, and placed the letter on his night table. He shut off his lamp, and fell back on his bed. Before he fell into a much needed slumber, he made a quick note to himself.

Make sure to tell his butler and maids to have a room prepared for their special guest.

---

A/N: Yup, Picup got off her lazy butt to actually update for once…

Any ways, this is more of a filler chapter, but an introduction to Anise (And Tokunaga!)

I know something that may intrigue some others, but… Can Tokunaga really talk…?

You will just have to find out xP

Any ways, next chapter:

Natalia and Anise finally make it to Grand Chokmah (With out running into a 'tiny' problem along the way). Jade and Guy look into the case even more. And and…

Quite frankly there is going to be more… I just haven't thought of it yet...

That and there is quite a possibility for a little bit of GuyxNatalia fluff. –coughs-

Until next time x)


	3. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss… I would like our new section… Blah blah blah insert something here…. 

---

Colonel Jade Curtiss had always wondered when he would get an issue that could keep his interest.

There he was, sitting in his office, with stacks of paper every where. His ruby eyes were studying the content each paper held. A black, ball point pen was in his left hand, twirling in small circles. He had used the pen to make notes on the similarities and differences between each robbery.

The door to Jade's office opens quietly, and the person slips in, shutting the door behind him.

"Good Morning, Guy."

Jade easily acknowledges the blonde man, without even glancing up from his paper work. The said person nods, rubbing his eyes to erase the traces of exhaustion. He pulls up a chair and takes a seat in front of the desk, glancing at the paper work.

"Didn't sleep last night?"  
"Just a few hours, I had some last minute preparations."  
"Ah, the Princess right?"

Jade inquires, not bothering to look up at the young man. It was scheduled that the Princess and her group of Knights were to arrive today. He was told of this by Peony _many _times. He had a vague idea on why the Emperor was so excited. But with his memories and childhood he shared with Peony, he could assume that it was rather the Princess than the King. Peony was quite the flirter… Hopefully he won't bring out the alcohol…

Guy shifts around in his seat, and takes another look at Jade's notes.

"The thief… I'm curious on her motivations and her ways of stealing each jewel… It certainly isn't ordinary…"

"Yes, I am rather curious myself."

The day had carried on like normal. They had to stop half way through their investigation though. Peony requested that both, Jade and Guy came with him to greet Princess Natalia. They left the office silently, and headed down to port.

---

The next few days came like a storm to Natalia. Other than the peaceful, quiet ride she was expecting – it was quite the opposite. The Princess caught Anise gambling with a group of Knights (and she wasn't half bad either), at the back of the stock room. It took a while to sort out, but it ended up in the group of Knights losing half of their gald that they carried around to the Fon Master Guard. After that little run down, Natalia had to watch Anise for the rest of the trip. Who knew what the little girl could be scheming next. But now, they had finally arrived in Grand Chokmah.

"Finally!"

The young Fon Master Guard chirps, taking in the crisp, spring air of Grand Chokmah. She steps onto the port, Natalia following her shortly after. The Knights march out, keeping a close eye on the Princess, prepared to sacrifice their lives for her if needed.

"Welcome, Princess Natalia of Kimlasca."

The voice of Emperor Peony the Ninth booms. A group of proud, Malkuth soldiers stood around their Emperor, who had a man with piercing ruby eyes and a solid smirk on his face by his side. Natalia had assumed this was Colonel Jade Curtiss, of the Malkuth army; by the beaming look Anise had on her face.

"Colonel! It has been _far _too long!"

The young guardian exclaims, immediately sprinting over to the Colonel. Tokunaga helplessly clung onto the shoulder of his Master – talking in words that only Anise could hear. The puppeteer was to busy embracing the Colonel to answer her puppet. A small smile crosses Natalia's face, as she turns her attention to the Emperor.

"Thank you, your Majesty. It is wonderful to see you once more."

The Princess replies. A joyous chuckle escapes Peony's lips, making Natalia's stiff posture come at ease.

"I haven't see you since the treaty was signed, which was years ago."

He pauses, and beckons for the two men at his side to come forward.

"This is Colonel Jade Curtiss, of the Malkuth Army. He is my right hand man and my childhood friend."

The Emperor introduces. Jade pries Anise off of him, and steps forward, taking the young woman's small hand in his own. He kneels down in her presence, brushing his lips against her hand. His ruby eyes gaze up, the solid smirk on the Colonel's face once more.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, your Highness."

He spoke, releasing her hand and returns to the Emperor's side. Peony grins at Jade's actions. No wonder why the Noble ladies were so infatuated with Jade. He glances at the other man by his other side, pushing him forward so he would at least be in the Princess' sight.

"And, this is Gailardia Gardios, one of my personal servants. I understand that he had used to serve under Duke Fabre in Baticul."

Peony said. Natalia smiles, nodding. Guy stumbles forward, but was able to keep his balance. He straightens his posture out, bowing to the Princess.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Na-- … Princess Natalia."

He had to keep himself in check; after all, he was in front of soldiers of both armies and the Emperor. He moves back to the Emperor's side, a smile glowing on his face. Peony gives an approving nod at his servant. He understood why the maids were slowly falling for Gailardia. If he had done similar actions Jade had done, he wouldn't be too surprised if the Princess fell for him. ((-giggles-))

"Princess Natalia, you and your knights must be exhausted. Come! I shall get my maids to prepare the finest rooms. And we will have a grand feast! With wine! Yes, glorious wine!"

Jade quietly sighs, and shakes his head at Peony's ridiculous words. The last time Peony had wine, he had to put all of Grand Chokmah in an emergency lock down. Guy nervously chuckled, trying to gain the floor.

"Y-Your Majesty, if I may. I-I have a spare room, that could be occupied by the Princess."

He suggests, and stole a quick glance over in Natalia's direction. Peony raises a brow, but chuckles – he would have to tease Gailardia about that later. He shrugs, before replying.

"If the Princess wants. But yes! Let us take our leave!"

He commands, and marches away. Malkuth soldiers followed after the Emperor, the Kimlascan soldiers just subsequently, at the Princess' command, excited about this promised feast. Jade sighs once more, before he gazes down as the same pair of arms applied around his waist.

"Oh! Colonel! The Emperor is so handsome! And honorable! And has tons of money! Money!"  
"Anise? Don't tell me you're falling for Peony."

Anise giggles, cuddling Jade and buries her head into his uniform, like he was a teddy bear.

"Don't be jealous Colonel! I still love you, _Papa_."

She teases Jade, and continues to cuddle him. She heard him sigh once more, and then he pats her head. It was an indication he wanted to be let go. She did so reluctantly, grinning from ear to ear. Jade pushes his glasses up, and starts to lead Anise away.

"Yes, yes. And you _will _be going to bed _early_, and will _not_ have _any_ wine."

A whine left Anise's lips, as she playfully punches him in the arm. Guy shudders, as he watches Anise cuddle Jade before. That _girl _had brought a whole new reason why he was scared of women. He quickly snaps out of his thoughts, as a hand gently clasps his own. His muscles tense, and he starts to tremble. The hand lets go, as he heard the whispers of the Princess.

"Thank you, Guy."

She briskly passes him, glancing back with a smile on her face. She than presses onward, as her mind enters a whirl of thoughts. Guy blinks, and takes a quick stare at his hand, before pacing himself forward to catch up to Natalia.

He couldn't help but feel a _little _attracted to her.

---

Night had fallen fast, and like Peony had promised, a grand feast was held. The clanking of armor all sizes echoes down the hall way. Knights from both armies were dancing, breaking out into several of songs, and chatting the night away. Natalia had been immersed in a conversation with a Noble man, which was a Friend of her Father. She took her leave, thanking the man before she left.

"Leaving already, Princess?"

The Princess spun around on her heel, meeting with the Blonde man she knew. She nods, shifting nervously. Guy smiles, outstretching his arm, like a gesture of some what.

"Here, I'll escort you back to my manor."

He said, leading the Princess out of the Palace. He glances back, grinning slightly.

"But remember, it won't be as big as your Castle."

He jokes lightly, as the two slips into the night. Jade notices the Princess and Guy had left the Palace. He sighs again, glancing at Peony, who was just humming with one of the tunes while drumming his fingers on the table. He had to keep a close eye on the Emperor – so he wouldn't drink any form of alcohol. He would have to tease Guy later…

---

Guy and Natalia walk down the quiet streets of Grand Chokmah. They were chatting lightly; it has been quite a long time since they last saw each other. The stop at a manor, and Guy led her inside. Like any gentleman, Guy showed Natalia around, reassuring her that if she needed any thing, she could ask him. She bids him good night, and went to her room. Guy smiles, nodding and said his own farewell. He too went to his own room, to investigate more on the case, but was lulled into a light sleep.

A pound came at his door, making the blonde man groan, saying something rather incoherent.

"M-Master G-Guy!"

It was a maid. He sat up, erasing the traces of sleepy-ness from his eyes. He asks for the maid's purpose for waking him up, curious if something terrible had come up.

"A soldier of the Malkuth Army came with a message from Colonel Curtiss... Another robbery! I-It's the Star of Malkuth!"

Guy's eyes widen, as he leaps from his bed, grabbing his jacket. He barrels out the door, nearly knocking over the frightened maid. He apologizes, as he went out the door. As Guy's figure starts to disappear in the looming shadows of Grand Chokmah, another figure shifts from the branches above. The figure bounds away, vanishing into the night.

With a single star hanging from their belt.

---

A/N: Yay for my return!

Oh the sweet joys of... fluffy-ness!

Not much to say since I'm short on time.

And the Peony bit on alcohol, I got that from our little TOTA AIM chat.

I'm Guy! ((And yes, I've been having little fluffy moments with Natalia… check em' out at Namco's Tales of Forum!))

Until my next update!


End file.
